


For You

by bulecelup



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Hurt, M/M, Minor Injuries, VDT
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock menyelamatkan Leonard McCoy dari serangan mendadak. Tapi mengapa? Bukankah mereka saling membenci satu sama lain? Leonard McCoy/Spock</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> NOOOOPE. just reposting my old Star Trek fics in here... don't mind me, meh u,u. anyway Star Trek punya opa Gene Roddenberry.

Sialan. Seharusnya ini menjadi misi yang biasa saja, cenderung membosankan, malah! Mendapat serangan dadakan dari makhluk penghuni planet ini tentu melenceng jauh dari perkiraan rencana.

 

 

Jim telah menginstruksikan Scotty untuk membawa mereka kembali ke Enterprise, karena mereka kalah jumlah melawan prajurit alien berwarna hijau seperti makhluk orion itu. Secara, Jim datang ke planet ini bersama dengan Spock dan Leonard, dan beberapa petugas ‘ _Red Shirt’_ yang siap mati. dan mereka beneran mati semua saat di serang.

 

 

“Leonard!” Spock, tanpa di duga menerjang Leonard saat ada tembakan laser panas mengarah kepada sang dokter. Mereka berdua sama-sama terpental ke tanah dengan sangat keras.

 

 

Pandangan mata Leonard sedikit blur karena kepalanya menghantam batu, tapi hal itu tak menghalanginya untuk melihat keadaan Spock yang terbaring di sampingnya.

 

 

“Spock!” dia melihat cairan berwarna hijau gelap mengotori lengan baju Spock, dia telah terluka di bagian pundak sebelah kiri atas. Dan lukanya sama sekali tak terlihat bagus.

 

 

Jim berteriak dari kejauhan, menanyakan apakah mereka berdua baik-baik saja. dia masih menembakan phasers kearah alien tak bersahabat yang tak henti-hentinya menyerang mereka.

 

 

Leonard tak memperdulikan Jim, dia lebih khawatir kepada Spock. Karena Spock tidak sadarkan diri setelah membiarkan dirinya tertembak laser panas yang seharusnya mengarah kepada Leonard.

 

 

Akhirnya beberapa menit kemudian lingkaran partikel cahaya mengerubungi mereka. Dan dalam kedipan mata saja, mereka bertiga telah hilang dari daratan pasir merah planet tersebut. Meninggalkan para alien menyeramkan itu meraung-raung karena kesal kehilangan buruan mereka.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

 

 

Leonard langsung memerintahkan petugas sickbay untuk membawa Spock yang tak sadarkan diri keluar dari transporter, awak kapal yang lain berdiam diri di tempat mereka, melihat komandan mereka dibawa menggunakan tandu. Dan darah mengotori baju seragamnya....

 

 

Leonard mengikutinya dari belakang, sambil menopang Jim yang sebelah badannya terluka parah. Bahkan seragamnya compang-camping tak karuan.

 

 

Sickbay yang tadinya sepi dan sunyi karena kepergian sang Dokter Leonard McCoy yang turun ke bawah planet bersama dengan sang Kapten dan Komandan, menjadi sibuk dengan seketika saat Dokter Leonard kembali membawa dua pasien penting.

 

 

Spock di tempatkan di dalam ruangan isolasi khusus, Leonard menyuruh perawat Chapel untuk mengurus luka pemuda Vulcan itu.

 

 

Sementara Leonard mengurus Jim yang paling banyak bacot kalau sedang di urus di Sickbay. _Well,_ mengingat Jim benci sekali kalau Leonard menancapkan Hypospray kelehernya.... sampai-sampai kebawa mimpi... buruk.

 

 

Jim memperhatikan wajah temannya yang sedang mengobati luka di perutnya itu, dia nampak khawatir...campur rasa bersalah.

 

 

“Bones,” panggilnya. Tapi yang bersangkutan mendiaminya, tanpa menengok kearahnya. “Bones, kita sudah berteman sejak di Akademi. Aku tahu ada yang menganjal pikiranmu.” Kata Jim.

 

 

“Dia menolongku, Jim. Dia terluka karena aku.” Balas Leonard. Ucapannya terdengar pahit.

 

 

Jim kini memberinya tatapan iba, wajar saja kalau Leonard merasa bersalah akan luka yang di terima Spock. Yang seharusnya di terima oleh Leonard, bukan dia...

 

 

“Kalau begitu rawatlah dia, kau kan dokter Enterprise terhebat yang pernah ada. Kalahkan M’Benga!” dalam situasi apapun, Jim selalu saja bisa tertawa dengan ceria.

 

 

Leonard memutar kedua matanya sambil mendengus kesal, sebelum dia menusukan Hypospray ke leher Jim untuk membuat kapten muda itu diam.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Keadaan mulai menjadi tenang. Jim tengah tertidur lelap karena pengaruh obat bius di salah satu tempat tidur Sickbay, syukurlah dia sedang tidur, jadi dia tak akan menganggu Leonard yang kini sedang memeriksa kondisi Spock di dalam ruang isolasi.

 

 

Luka yang di dapat Vulcan itu lumayan parah. Pundaknya terlihat seperti melepuh terkena air panas, Perawat Chapel membutuhkan waktu hingga dua jam hanya untuk mengobati luka mengerikan itu.

 

 

Leonard berdiri di samping tempat tidur Spock. Dia melihat sang Vulcan berbaring di sana, kedua matanya tertutup. Alis lancip yang biasanya sering menekuk setiap kali berbicara dengannya terlihat _natural,_ biasa saja.

 

 

Leonard tak habis pikir, Spock, sang Vulcan yang selalu bertindak berdasarkan ‘logika’ itu menolongnya dari serangan alien gila. Bukankah hal itu merupakan hal yang tidak masuk akal untuk dia lakukan? Tapi mengapa dia tetap menolongnya?

 

 

Hubungan Leonard dan Spock juga tak bisa di bilang baik, setiap kali bertemu, bertatap muka, mereka selalu terlibat dalam argumen kasar. tapi meski begitu, tak ada ucapan kasar yang membuat sakit hati di dalam argumen mereka.

 

 

Leonard pada awalnya memang tak suka dengan Spock. Pertama, dia menganggapnya sebagai ‘komputer berjalan’, kedua, dia pernah membuang Jim ke Delta Vega karena alasan tak jelas, ketiga, mereka bersaing di dalam hal yang sama; yaitu _science!_

 

 

Tapi sekarang, setelah dua tahun lamanya terjebak di dalam kapal ruang angkasa milik federasi USS Enterprise, Leonard mulai belajar untuk mengerti Spock.

 

 

Sebenarnya, Spock itu tidak ‘sejahat’ yang dia pikir selama ini. Spock menyukai binatang, sewaktu ada kucing liar terdampar di Enterprise, Spock yang merawat kucing kecil itu. lalu di saat Enterprise membantu korban bencana planet bersama dengan yang lainnya, Spock berada di sana untuk membantu anak-anak yang kehilangan orang tua mereka...

 

 

Spock juga satu-satunya orang (Er...Vulcan?) yang memberinya _greetings_  saat hari ulang tahunnya tiba. sejak saat itulah, Spock tak pernah lagi meladeni adu mulut Leonard. Kini dia hanya diam atau membalas seperlunya saja.

 

 

Tanpa di sadari, Spock dan Leonard telah menjadi teman.

 

 

Tiba-tiba, Leonard melihat sebuah pergerakan pada Spock. Jari tangan Vulcan itu bergerak, di susul pula dengan kedua matanya yang terbuka secara perlahan.

 

 

“Spock?” Leonard memeriksa kondisi vital Spock melalui Tricorder miliknya yang tak pernah lepas dari sisinya. “Kau bisa dengar aku? Bagaimana perasaanmu?” tanya sang dokter.

 

 

“Leo---Dokter McCoy.” Spock tadinya mau memanggil namanya, tapi entah mengapa dia urung mengatakannya.

 

 

Leonard terbengong sendiri. Kalau tak salah, saat Spock menolongnya di planet itu... dia meneriakinya menggunakan nama panjangnya. Dan dia hampir mengatakannya lagi, tapi mengapa dia tak jadi mengatakannya?

 

 

Spock mau menaikan badannya ke posisi duduk, tapi Leonard mencegahnya dengan menahan dada dan punggungnya.

 

 

“Jangan bergerak dulu! Pundakmu masih luka!” bentaknya. Sifat overprotektifnya keluar.

 

 

Spock melihat ke arah Leonard, dengan tatapan datar. Leonard tentu tahu apa maksudnya, dia memintanya untuk melepaskan tangannya dari tubuhnya. Mengingat Vulcan tak suka di pegang-pegang.

 

 

“Uh, maaf.” Kini rasa bersalah Leonard menjadi dobel....

 

 

“Jangan begitu, Dokter.” Spock kembali melemaskan kepalanya ke tempat tidur. Dia memegang luka di pundaknya, terasa sakit sekali. Tapi dia tak akan memperlihatkan wajah sakitnya, dia adalah Vulcan. Vulcan tidak merasakan apa-apa.

 

 

Mereka berdua lalu jatuh diam. Leonard tak tahu harus berkata apa, dan Spock masih memegang luka yang dia derita.

 

 

Sampai pada akhirnya Leonard memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan yang memuakan di antara mereka. “Spock. Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau telah menyelamatkanku, aku tahu kita---”

 

 

“Kau tak perlu berterima kasih.” Spock memotong perkataan Leonard.

 

 

Leonard tertegun bagai orang bodoh. “Hey, aku hanya ingin berkata kalau aku menyes-----”

 

 

“Kau tak perlu berkata apa-apa lagi, Dokter McCoy. Menolongmu adalah kewajibanku, kalau kau mati, tak ada yang mengurus perawatan para awak di Enterprise. Semua itu hanyalah tugas.”  Perkataan Spock sama dinginnya dengan tatapannya.

 

 

Mulut Leonard teranga, dia terlihat seperti habis di tampar menggunakan pemukul baseball.

 

 

Spock berhenti meraba lukanya, dan melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada, posisinya seperti sedang memeang sesuatu di dada. “Sekarang, apabila kau tak keberatan, aku ingin bermeditasi untuk menyembuhkan lukaku.”

 

 

Leonard mengangguk dengan pelan. Lalu dia pergi menjauhi ruang isolasi Spock. Dadanya terasa berat, dan sakit sekali! Apakah benar kalau Spock menolongnya karena tugas semata? Lalu apakah dia tak salah mendengar Spock meneriakan namanya sesaat sebelum dia terluka?

 

 

“Spock....” tanpa Leonard sadari, air matanya menggumpal di bawah pelupuk matanya. Siap untuk pecah kapan saja.

 

  
(FIN?)


End file.
